


Jasmine Tea

by Incognitum_Author



Series: Sunny, with a chance of rain [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, Guilt, Hate to Love, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, guilt complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognitum_Author/pseuds/Incognitum_Author
Summary: Sunny moves to Pelican town in hopes of reinventing herself. Follow her as she encounters the fortunes and misadventures that come with her new life in Stardew Valley....Having already been a month since she moved into the Valley, Sunny finally gets a break from the farm and decides to venture to the bath house with some... interesting results.summary: mud bad, Seb good.
Relationships: Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Sunny, with a chance of rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909267
Kudos: 29





	Jasmine Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to dissectedfrog for helping edit this fic.

It was raining on and off since late last night, saving Sunny the task of watering the crops that day. While this sort of weather normally made her feel inexplicably sleepy, she was grateful for the sudden bounty of time available that summer morning. 

She hummed softly to herself while washing up post-breakfast. The lie in and getting up late for once had been glorious, but she knew she should utilise the remainder of the day wisely. Sanfa was splayed across the bed, sleeping the blissful slumber only a cat, free of human trivialities, could experience. Sunny eyed her enviously, then sighed. “Right, time to go shopping.” 

*** 

Sifting through her bag of assorted goods while walking back, Sunny almost walked headfirst into Emily, who was emerging from her front entrance. 

“Whoops- hi you! How have you been?” Emily exclaimed. Regaining her balance, Sunny grinned when she saw who it was as she was ushered to stand under the porch for shelter. 

Emily was the first friend she had made when she moved to The Valley. While she had been excited for the change of environment and whatever adventures awaited, part of her was also scared she wouldn’t be able to find new friends in such a secluded area. But Emily dispelled all those fears in the first week, when she stumbled across Sunny practising her dancing in the woods and asked to join in. 

“I’ve been good! Just so busy with setting things up on the farm, I had some free time today so...” she lifted up her grocery bags to gesture. 

“I figured you had your hands full, that or you dropped off the face of the Earth,” Emily joked, though she could see the faint dark circles forming under her friend’s soft eyes. 

Sunny felt a pang of guilt. Emily may not mean anything by it, but she was right. It had been over a month since she moved here, yet she still had not properly invited her over. Considering how much Emily had helped her settle in with the rest of the community, she owed her at least a tea date. She had recently seen a recipe for pink cake on tv, and it would put her strawberries to use. 

“I know, I just- I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call you over properly, it’s just the state the farm was in when I first-” Sunny was cut off by Emily suddenly hugging her. 

“Hey, it’s okay I was only teasing you, I’m proud to see you working so hard and glad you had some time off today,” Emily assured her. Seeing Sunny’s relieved but tired expression sparked an idea in her head. 

“Hey, what are you doing later on in the evening?” she asked. 

Sunny paused for a bit. “Hmm... I don’t really have much scheduled actually, it’s too wet to do the work I had planned for the farm.” Emily asked if she had ventured up north past Robin’s place. Sunny, overlooking Emily’s intent with the question, said that she still hadn’t found the time to wander in that area. 

“Well then, today is the perfect day to spend a relaxing evening at the bath house there!” Emily said excitedly. 

“Wait, you guys have a bath house here? In the mountains?” Sunny was bemused; she wondered how much use a bath house would get in a place as small as Pelican town. 

Emily laughed. “Of course, silly. Where else would a bath house be situated?” 

Sunny pondered the thought. Strangely enough, it made sense. Remembering Emily was looking at her for a response, she came back to the conversation. 

“Do you want to come with me? It’ll be fun!” Sunny proposed. 

“I’d love that, but I’ll be working till-” Emily stopped abruptly and checked her watch. “Wait, I was meant to be at work like five minutes ago! Sorry Sunny, I’ll have to shoot off now!” 

Without waiting for a response, Emily hurried off into the drizzling rain. “Remember, bath house! Up north in the mountains!” she called out over her shoulder. 

Sunny watched her disappear round the corner of the street, grinning to herself. _Emily, what a whirlwind of a girl,_ she thought to herself, before gathering her things and setting off again. 

*** 

“O-kaaay, time to get some cleaning done around here!” Sunny said out loud as she stood in the middle of her little farmhouse. She had managed to make the space livable when she initially moved in, but there was still some deep cleaning left to do. _Now that I'm better equipped, I can finish what I started._ She eyed up the cobwebs on the ceiling which had evaded her previous cleaning crusade. The duster she bought would prove to be a great ally this time around. Rolling her sleeves up, she grabbed a cleaning spray and cloth and got to work. 

After tossing the last refuse bag into the trash container, Sunny brushed a tuft of hair away from her face and glanced up at the sky. The sun was heavily concealed by the clouds, but much to Sunny’s satisfaction, the rain had halted momentarily. She walked back into the house, shutting the front door behind her, before glancing at the wall clock: 5:02pm. As if triggered by the time, her stomach let out a complaining growl. 

Sunny chuckled. “I guess that means it’s time to make some dinner, right Sanfa?” 

The ginger cat, curled up in front of the fireplace, lifted her head towards Sunny. Her amber eyes narrowed as her mouth stretched into a lazy yawn. 

Wiping up the remains of marinara sauce from the plate with her last chunk of bread, Sunny popped it into her mouth, leaning back on her chair as she chewed slowly. She made a mental assessment of her day so far. Shopping? Done. Cleaning the house? Done. It may not have been a long list, but she still felt like she had been productive. 

Gazing out the window, she contemplated what to do next. It was still light outside, despite the quickly approaching evening. This was one of the many perks of summertime. _Maybe I should visit that bath house for a small session,_ Sunny thought to herself as she got up to move her dishes to the sink. Walking across the kitchen, she caught sight of her reflection in the microwave door. Despite the distortion, she could see a wild-haired Sunny staring back, her blouse spotted with dust patches and tomato stains. _I_ _definitely should visit that bath house._

*** 

The rain had turned the path from a gravelled plain into a muddy puddle-ridden obstacle course as Sunny trudged upwards. Working on the farm had made her considerably more fit; however, walking up a mountain after spending hours rigorously cleaning was taxing, even on her. _No wonder there’s a bath house on top of the mountains, I don’t know what smells worse, me or the mud._ Her leg muscles ached as she passed Robin’s house. 

Sneaking thoughts of just stopping by to say hi and sitting down for a bit crept into her mind, but she tried to push them out quickly. She didn’t want to disappoint Emily next time she saw her by revealing she didn’t even take up her suggestion. Besides, as kind as Robin and Demetrius were, it didn’t feel right showing up unannounced at this time, in this state. She hadn’t even met her kids and definitely did not want this to be the first time they saw her. 

Just when she felt like she wanted to turn back around, she saw the glistening glass roof of the bath house. Panting slightly, Sunny picked up the pace, her boots making light squelching noises as she forcefully lifted them out of the mud. 

The bath house had a simple entrance, with two doors on either side leading to the woman’s and men’s side respectively. Sunny’s footsteps echoed across the tiled floor as she entered the changing room. Finding an empty locker, she peeled off her sodden clothes and replaced them with a clean bathing suit. Slipping on her flip flops, she carefully but eagerly made her way into the pool room. A hazy waft of steam greeted her body as she entered. _Okay, just 30 minutes, then I leave before it gets_ _dar_ _\- Oh. My. Yoba._ The water enveloped her body like a welcoming embrace as she stepped into the pool. Her mind went temporarily blank as she immersed in deeper, feeling the tension in her muscles dissipate into the liquid. Wading to the where seats jutted out from the side, Sunny propped herself onto one, leaning against the wall of the pool. Still submerged shoulder downwards, she loosened her legs and let them float gently in the water. 

“I’m a mermaid,” she whispered to herself and giggling quietly, her voice floating away on the whirls of steam emerging from the water surface. She put her head back and stared at the pale green ceiling, reflecting on the past few weeks of her life. 

It was difficult for her to believe it had already been more than a month since she’d arrived in Pelican Town. Of course, she had been so caught up in fixing the farm up and growing her crops that she hardly had time to check the calendar. But despite the early starts and late nights, the dirt and sweat, the huge learning curve... she didn’t mind it. She was doing 3 times the work she did in her old job, but she still felt happy. 

_It's because I'm doing this for myself now, I do things however way I want to._

She smiled to herself as she massaged her scalp slowly. The people here were also different compared to what she was used to. Admittedly, she did feel a bit overwhelmed in the beginning by the avid interest most of the town had in the new resident. Answering question after question, trying to remember who everyone was and their family relations... it was an adjustment period. But compared to the jaded souls that surrounded her in the concrete jungle she left behind, seeing familiar faces smiling and greeting you on the regular was comforting. Sure, not everyone was super amiable, but people like Shane or Mr. George still had an important place in the community, whether they realised it or not. She also wasn’t expecting to make wonderful friends in such a small community so fast, but Emily and Sam had accepted her so _naturally_. She felt a kindred spirit with them. 

Sunny frowned slightly. She hadn’t seen Sam in almost two weeks. The familiar pangs of guilt began to resurface in her mind again. She knew that Sam would be understanding of her chaotic schedule, but she still couldn’t shake off how she felt. 

_Yoba, I need to be a better friend... right, I've cleaned up the house so I can invite him and Emily over for tea now._ She shut her eyes and dwelled on the thought. While Sam and Emily were neighbours, she wasn’t sure if they were close enough for it to not be a little awkward. After all, she’d always hung out with them separately. _Maybe I should invite Abigail and tell Sam to invite his other friend... was it Sebastian?_ She opened her eyes and sat up, biting her lips. She'd met Abigail on multiple occasions on her shopping trips to Pierre’s store. While their interactions had been brief, Sunny knew Abigail would be great at breaking the ice, if any formed that was. Besides, she was already friends with Sam long before Sunny was. She still had yet to meet Sebastian. She had heard _of_ him from Sam, along with promises he’d drag him out one day to meet her. She was sure he couldn’t be that bad if Sam was so close to him. 

_Maybe he’s just shy, hmm..._ Perhaps Sunny needed to take the initiative to meet him first, that way she could invite him over herself rather than relaying the message through Sam. Shutting her eyes again and sinking back into the water, she tried clearing her mind again. _I_ _’ll worry about meeting him when the time comes, let me just stretch my toes for now..._

*** 

Sunny shot up, spluttering. Coughing up the water that snuck down her windpipe, she looked around frantically. She was still in the bath house and still alone. She didn’t know whether to feel concerned she almost drowned or relieved no one was around to witness the embarrassing affair. _Wait, what time is it even?_ She checked her watch and groaned. 9:13pm. It was _definitely_ dark now. She sighed and started wading her way towards the pool stairs. The walk back was not going to be fun. 

The rain had started up with a vengeance when Sunny exited the bath house. Pulling her hood tightly over her head, she cursed herself for the umpteenth time that day for losing her umbrella. The darkness did not help with navigating down the mud-slick path. Switching on her phone’s flashlight, she carefully started her descent. She tried to keep her phone sheltered from the oncoming rain, but it was beginning to prove to be an impossible feat. Sunny bit her lip and after some contemplation, she put her phone back into her pocket. She’d have to just tread cautiously and use the faint glow of the distant streetlights as guidance. 

With each succeeding minute spent walking, the pit of anxiety in her stomach deepened. The darkness made everything look unfamiliar and uninviting. As she looked around at her surroundings, the trees and shrubbery seemed wilder and taller than on her way up earlier, their form conjuring twisted and malevolent shadows. This is why she didn’t like being outside the farm at night. She wished she could just run home, but the mud swallowed her boots with each step, leaving her no choice but to move slowly and brave her fears. 

Close to Linus’s tent, she stopped momentarily to rest up against a tree, catching her breath and thoughts. _Your eyes are just playing tricks on you, nothing bad is out there, you’re okay, you’re nearly home, you’re safe... nothing bad is out there, you’re okay, you’re nearly home, you’re safe..._ She repeatedly assured herself, trying to calm her nerves. 

The rain began to lighten into a drizzle. Taking it as a cue to continue, Sunny stood up straight, rubbing her hands down the side of her jeans to clean them. She stopped suddenly and wrinkled her nose. A faint yet acrid smell filled her nostrils. Why was she suddenly smelling cigarette smoke? Elevated on a ledge which sloped down towards the river, the bottom was cloaked by the night. She slowly edged forward, peering down to try and see. She was curious, she’d never seen any of the town members smoke before, unless maybe whoever it was did it secretly? Something made her highly doubt it was Robin or Demetrius; the idea of a wood carpenter and ecologist living in the countryside disregarding their health with a habit like that seemed unlikely. 

Sunny leaned forward and squinted. Through the drizzle, she could make out a faint plume of smoke dispersing upwards and outwards. _Aha, so I wasn’t imagining the smell, there IS someone down-_ her feet betrayed her, slipping forward past where the ledge ended and the slope began, causing her body to meet the ground. The momentum, paired with the slippery mud, meant there was only one she was travelling. 

Screaming while rolling down the slope, Sunny prayed that she didn’t end up in the river. That was a bath she did not sign up for. Finally, she felt herself slow down into a halt. Realising that she was in fact, very much alive, she opened her eyes, uncurled from a foetal position and sat up. Gingerly, she patted herself down, checking for broken bones. After finding none, she was relieved with the knowledge she had survived relatively unscathed. She’d probably have bruises and scratches from the rocks and twigs she collided with, but that was a problem she would deal with later. 

“Are you... okay?” a tentative voice asked. 

Sunny froze and looked up. Standing less than a meter away and looking down at her was a man dressed in dark clothing. He looked about her age, with black hair partially concealing a pale face, and through it his dark eyes showed a mixture of confused concern. 

“Yeah... I think I'm fine,” she replied shakily, her eyes wandered to the cigarette he was holding. _Well, now I know who was smoking,_ she thought to herself grimly. 

“Can you stand?” the stranger asked, peering down at her. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course I can!” Sunny declared, scrambling to get up on her feet, only to slip right back into the mud. 

The dark-eyed man sighed quietly, putting his cigarette out on the sole of his boot and tossing it. He stuck out his hand towards her. “Here... I’ll help you up.” 

Sunny started to reach out and then hesitated. “I’m sorry, my hand is all dirty.” 

He sighed again and shook his head. “Look, it’s fine. I’ll just... I’ll wash my hands later. You’re going to be stuck here otherwise,” he said, unamused by the situation. 

She complied, feeling her face burning despite the coolness of the rain falling against her face. She grasped his hand and was surprised by how cold it was. He pulled her up with relative ease, deceptively stronger than his slender build suggested. Steadying herself, she gingerly stepped out of the indentation her fall had made. Her feet squelched in her shoes; she didn’t even want to imagine how she looked right now. She realised the man was looking at her expectantly. It took a moment before she noticed that she was still holding his hand, and bashfully let it go immediately. 

“S-sorry,” she laughed nervously, looking at her feet. _Why can’t the ground give way and just swallow me whole,_ she lamented. 

He looked away momentarily, and Sunny saw what she thought was embarrassment flash across his face, before he turned back to address her. “Look, I don’t know if you live far, but if you need to rest or wash up a little, my house is like a 5-minute walk away.” 

Sunny was confused; the only two homes here were Linus’s tent and Robin’s house. She had already met Linus, and this guy was definitely not him. 

“Uhm, I mean the only house near here is Robin’s so...” 

“Yeah I know, that’s where I live.” 

“Oh, you live with Robin’s family?” 

“Well considering she’s my mother and they’re also my family, that would make sense,” he said, sarcasm raging his tone. 

Sunny stared at him while the bricks fell into place in her brain. “You’re... Sebastian?” she asked incredulously. 

He raised an eyebrow, as if surprised by her deduction. “Yes, that’s my name. I'm guessing you’re the new farmer Sam’s friends with, then?” Sebastian presumed. 

Sunny smiled sheepishly at him, not being able to believe her luck. She thought about how this could only happen to her: there she had been before, planning on coming to his house and introducing herself when looking decent and lovely; but instead, here she is now, probably looking like a monster from the lake. 

“Honestly thank you, but my house isn’t too far off! I can just go home from here,” she said, commencing to walk stiffly towards the main path. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay walking by yourself this late?” he called after her, his tone showing unexpected concern. 

“Yeah, yeah, please don’t worry-” Sunny’s words cut off as her right ankle rolled in, causing her to skew off-balance. She braced herself for the fall as she teetered over to one side, when she felt a pressure around her left arm and her body suddenly straightening up. Turning around, she saw Sebastian holding her arm, steadying her. 

“Sorry, you were just... falling again,” he said, quickly releasing her and looking away. He blushed slightly despite himself, but much to his luck, it was veiled by the night time. _Yoba, this girl has no balance,_ he thought to himself. 

Sunny looked at the hand he used to catch her noticing that the mud from her arm had transferred. _Great, now both his hands are dirty because of me,_ she thought.

“Sorry... you’re probably right about the walking home thing. Maybe you can wash your hands there, too?” she offered. Sebastian snorted quietly. _You’re seriously more worried about my hands right now?_

“Uh, yeah let’s just do that then. You lead the way and I’ll just... supervise you,” he finished, realising it sounded like he was addressing a child. Sunny agreed and turned back to face the main path again, hoping the darkness was concealing her red face. What a first impression this must have been. 

*** 

Silence took over the trek back to her house. It became quickly apparent to Sunny that Sebastian, contrary to their mutual friend, was not one for small talk. _Say something, just talk to him. You’re meant to be good at talking, right?_

_“_ So... what were you doing out in the rain?” Sunny inquired, hoping that she could get a conversation going. 

“Smoking,” Sebastian said curtly. 

“Oh... right yeah, I saw.”

The silence resumed. Uneasy by its presence, she tried again, urging her mind to say the first thing she could think of. 

“You know, smoking is probably a bad idea, like health wise.” _Why did I say that to him? I literally just met him 5 minutes ago!_

Sebastian turned his head slightly to glance at her, raising an eyebrow in an unimpressed response. “Neither is being unbearably clumsy,” he retorted. Sunny felt strangely defensive. 

“I’m not clumsy on purpose! The ground was really slippery okay?” she responded, feeling a familiar redness building up in her cheeks once again. 

“Hmm... so you falling into my arms was an accident too?” 

“NO! I mean... YES! It was an accident!” Sunny felt her face burning for a third time, this time hotter than ever. “I was just coming back from the bath house and I-I stopped to rest.” 

“You went to the bath house this time of night?” Sebastian wondered out loud. 

“No, I- look I went a lot earlier, but the water was just so nice, so then I dozed off and when I woke up it was... well night time,” Sunny finished, wishing she’d never talked in the first place. Despite the situation, Sebastian couldn’t help but smile slightly to himself. He was beginning to see why Sunny and Sam got along. Passing under a streetlight, Sunny spotted the faint smirk on his face. She frowned. “You’re laughing at me, aren’t you?” she said accusingly, feeling offended. Sebastian straightened his face immediately and looked back at her. _She’s actually pouting. She really is like a child._

Maintaining a poker face, he nodded to the path ahead. “Isn’t that your farm’s entrance?” 

Sunny looked ahead. It may have been an illusion of her mind, but the open gate and signpost almost glowed with promise of somewhere warm and dry. 

*** 

“Sanfa! I’m back,” Sunny announced as they entered into her house. Sanfa slinked over, mewing as if to question her owner’s absence. After taking an inspecting sniff, she decided against rubbing along Sunny’s legs, returning to her original post on the couch. 

Sunny chuckled. “I guess the bath didn’t do much good after all,” she said as Sebastian shut the door behind them. 

She sat on the floor and began the task of prying her soaked boots off her feet. Sebastian looked around. The farmhouse was more a cottage size-wise. They had entered a joint kitchen-living room area. Towards the far side of the living room was a door that probably led to the bedroom. The furniture had become weathered and worn over the years, but the house had a clean and cosy feel. 

_Speaking of clean..._

“Can I use your bathroom? I’ll just wash my hands,” Sebastian said, looking around for where he assumed it would be. 

Sunny stood up. “Shoot I’m sorry! How about I grab you a towel, too, so you can dry off? I’ll start up the fire again so it gets warm in here.” Embarrassed to be caught up in wrestling with her footwear, she started towards the fireplace. 

“No, it’s okay. I'll just wash my hands and get going,” Sebastian protested. He'd already been out long enough and had no intention of sticking around to play campfire here. 

Sunny turned around to insist. “No, please. I'll feel so bad if you just- oh my Yoba!” She finally saw herself in the mirror next to the front door. She looked like a mud monster. Her mortified green eyes stared back at her amid a dirt-smeared face. She turned her body and was greeted with the sight of dark skid marks spanning from her back to her calves. Not to mention the layer of mud caked on her rear. _I should have just fell in the river and drowned._

_“_ Look.... maybe I should just go,” Sebastian said, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Ah, sorry. I got distracted. Uhm... I’ll get you a towel!” 

Sebastian shook his head. “I appreciate you offering, I just really need to get back. Sam’s waiting for me.” 

Sunny looked at him questioningly. “Wait, you were going to meet up with Sam?” she asked. 

Sebastian looked away awkwardly. “Actually, we were in the middle of a game at my place. I told him I was going to step out for a quick smoke. And then, well, _you_ happened so...” 

Sunny’s heart sank a little as she looked at the wall clock. It was well-past 10, which meant Sam must have been expecting Sebastian back at least 40 minutes ago or something. “Sebastian, I’m so, so sorry, if I had known I...” 

Sebastian sighed and in an exasperated tone said, “You didn’t know, it’s fine. Should I just use this sink? That way I won’t get mud on your bathroom floor”, gesturing to the kitchen. Sunny nodded wordlessly, so he walked over and turned on the tap. 

Asides from the soft noises of water flowing into the sink, an awkward silence once again filled the space between the two. Sunny chewed her bottom lip fretfully. She already felt bad about not hanging out with Sam in a while, and now she had inadvertently interrupted his Saturday plans with Sebastian. Suddenly, she remembered her own plan of inviting them over for tea. _Would it be weird to bring that up right_ _now?_ she wondered as she studied him. 

Despite the baggy hoody he wore, she could tell he was on the slim side. He was taller than her, but with Sunny being just over 5 feet, that wasn’t uncommon. His black hair, wet from the rain, clung to the back of his head, with his long fringe hanging limply over his eyes as his looked down at the sink. He was carefully scrubbing his hands, rubbing his long, thin fingers thoroughly to let every bit of mud wash away. As if sensing her stare, he glanced over and caught eyes with her. Sunny panicked. _Say something, say something, say something NOW._

_“_ Uh, do you like tea?” she asked quickly, hoping the flush she was feeling in her face passed off as her being cold. 

“Hmm... I’m more of a coffee person. Why?” he asked, seeming disinterested. 

“Oh, no reason. Just popped into my mind,” Sunny answered quickly, walking over to the fireplace and kneeling down to start it up. Sebastian shut off the tap, the last of the water quickly gurgling down the drain. 

After drying his hands with a tea towel, he made his way over to Sunny. “I’m going to head out. Thanks for letting me wash up here.” 

Sunny looked up at him with a sheepish smile. “It was nothing. Sorry for troubling you with all this,” she said softly, almost too apologetic in her tone. 

Sebastian shrugged and remarked, “It wasn’t that big a deal. Just try to be more careful when... walking alone at night... or anytime really.” Sunny could see the corners of his mouth twitching, hinting a smirk, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. 

She fixed her attention back to arranging wood in the pit, hoping her embarrassment wasn’t apparent on her face. Sebastian took that as a cue to make his exit. Heading back towards the door, he slowed and looked back at her. Hunched over on the ground in the broad light, he realised how small she was, almost with a sense of fragility. _I wonder how she works on a farm; does she struggle all by herself?_ He shook his head and opened the front door to leave. This wasn’t his concern and, based on how long he took, Sam probably thought a bear had eaten him. He stepped outside and to his luck the rain had stopped. He then paused again, just before making his way off of her porch. 

“Jasmine tea,” he called over his shoulder, responding to her last question. 

Sunny turned around, perplexed. “I’m sorry, did you say something?” 

“I like jasmine tea... it’s really nice.” 

With that, Sebastian closed the door behind him, leaving her alone. Sunny slowly turned back round, watching the embers grow as the flames took hold of the wood. _Ja_ _smine tea._ She wouldn’t have expected it. A soft smile spread across her face. She didn’t know if it was the fire’s heat, but her cheeks began to feel warm again. 


End file.
